The Battle Of Hogwarts  O N E S H O T
by shannon123x
Summary: o n e s h o t


O N E S H O T

Ariana:

Here I am stood. Watching as the people below me in the courtyard are fighting for their lifes, in a battle between good and evil. The Battle of Hogwarts. Of my home, my safe place. Is being destroyed by the followers of the most evil wizard of my time. Lord Voldemort. I can see my friends, my classmates and my teachers dying right before my eyes and all I can do is look on, how can I be so selfish. Not that I will be much help, but I may aswell try.

I walk in from the balcony into what was my old Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom and now is a pile of rubble and broken glass. I slowly make my way out the door and down the winding stair case onto the corridor, I can hear the screams of students, teachers and Death Eaters. Why am I walking so slow? That could be my bestfriend. I picked up the pace and power-walked into the Great Hall, just before I had time to react to what was going on, I heard a voice inside my head, it felt like I was being pocessed. The voice spoke:

'_You have fought valianty..'_ It was him, just like before. '_..but in vain..I do not wish this...Every drop of magical blood spilt is a terrible waste..I therefore command my forces to retreat...In thier absence, dispose of your dead with dignity...Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you, On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you, rater than face me yourself...there is no greater dishonor...join me in the forbidden forest and confront your fate...If you do not do this, i shall kill every last man, woman and child that tries to conceal you from me...'_

I swore I almost vomited_._ He is so evil. I saw everyone around me had just heard it too. They were terrified. And most of them were crying. I knew I had something to do before this is over, given the fact I may not live to see another sunrise. I pulled the Mauraders Map from my jean pocket. I took it from Hermione earlier. I searched on it for the person I was looking for, there he was. In the Slytherin Common Room. I need to swallow my pride and do this. I ran as fast as I could to get to where I needed to go. I said the password to the portrait. Then as I entered, I saw him, sitting there sobbing, in the mist and heat of battle, he is sitting in his old common room, sobbing. Not that it matters.

'Draco..' I said to the pale boy sat infront of me. Even though we were in the same house, we never really talked much. Yes I knew him very well. Our Fathers work, well worked should we say, together. Our familys always were always together, but there is one difference, my family werentt Death Eaters, because the refused to join, Voldemort murdered them.

'What do you want? Shouldnt you be defending Potter?' He harshly said, wiping his tears. You see, my family are on the opposite side to his.

'I-I just wanted to make sure you were okay..' I stammered. I think this was a bad idea...

'NO! ARIANNA I AM NOT OKAY! DO YOU KNOW WHOS BLOOD THIS IS?' He screamed at me, causing my eyes to fill. 'IT'S ELLENS BLOOD! SHE'S DEAD!' Ellen, was his girlfriend. Of four years, since we were 3rd years.

'I-I'm sorry, I didnt know..I'll just leave you-' I began to say but he interrupted.

'No, I am sorry, it's not your fault. I just-my dad..he.' He began to sob, 'My father k-killed her.'

I gasped. His own father. 'Draco, I had no idea, Im sorry.'

'I will never forgive him for this, ever.' He said again. Wiping the tears.

We heard Voldemorts evil laugh come from outside, this can't be a good sign. I ran out of the room, down the stairs. Out into the courtyard. I saw Hagrid approch with a body. Oh dear lord no..

I heard Ginny, my bestfriend say. 'Neville, who is that Hagrids carrying..WHO IS IT!' Her father but his arm around her.

Then I saw him, Voldemort. Laughing as he sauntered toward the crowd of people.

'HARRY POTTER IS DEAD! HAHAHA!'

'NO! NO!' I heard Ginny scream and run toward Harry but I put my arms around her, to stop her. She began to sob.

'Stupid GIRL!' Voldemort screamed,'Now everyone. You now place your faith..in me. Come and join us..or..you die.' I saw Marcissa, Dracos mother, stiffen. Ginny had now regained composure. And stood beside me. I heard Narcissa speak.

'Draco, darling, come here.' I snpped my head toward Draco, he looked at me then made his way toward the hundreds of Death Eaters.

'Well done my boy.' Voldemort said to Draco, as he patted him on the back.'Now, as I said. step forward and join our forces..or die.' That's it, this bastard needs a talking to.

I took about three steps forward. I heard gasps from behind and I heard Molly say.

'Ariana, no..please.'

I just ignored her. The dark Lord smirked at me.

'Ah, Miss Derveux, hows mum and daddy?' He said, 'You seem to want to join with us? Im afraid it wasnt the same case with your parents, such a pity..' Then the sea of Death Eaters errupted into laughter. Except for Draco and his mother.

'I would acctually like to say something...' I said.

'Well, Im sure we'd love to hear what you have to say..go on..' He said.

'We may have lost Harry, but he is very mush still with us, he didnt die in vain, but you will. You think this is over? Well, you aint seen nothing yet.' I said as I pulled out my wand and stupifyed him, but he turned it on me and I flew back into a pile of rubble. Wacking my head in the process.

I looked up and saw that Greyback was comming for me. This is the end for me, or so I thought. Until I heard someone shout, 'Dont touch her! _Stupify!_' Before Greyback got to me, someone got him first. I looked up amd saw a pale, blonde boy running toward me.

Draco?

'Are you okay?' He asked me.

'I just wacked my head..Im fine..but why did you save me? Your supposed to be on their side.'

'I did it because I love you.' He said. Taken back, I didnt have time to respond. His father and mother appeared at his side.

'Draco, we must leave.' His father said and with that, they apperated.

I didnt even get to say Ioved him too.


End file.
